The unbreakable destiny of Yin and Yang
by System11
Summary: (Sequel to: Inseperable parts of Yin and Yang) They were inseparable or insufferable. It had been a year since receiving the butterfly miraculous and Luna Moth had been chasing that Agreste family everywhere. Knowing the bug used to be Marinette it didn't take long to figure out the new bug was Hugo, cat-bug was Louis, Chatton was Emma. I will save Adrien from these freaks.. UPDATE
1. The new world

**A/N: Hey im back (just as I said I would be) this story started knocking around in my head whilst I was writing its predecessor. If you haven't read the inseparable parts of yin and yang then go and do it! nah im joking you dont have to but it would be much appreciated if you did and let me nice reviews =^.^= anyway, this is the second part to my yin yang universe and I hope you enjoy it as much as my head space does. oh and dont hate me this story isnt exactly happy family's but im sure you can guess by the title that I want to end it in a happy way :) -bug-out-**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT/DEATH IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

She looked at the dead bodies before her and smirked. She had done it. She had done what her master before her had failed to do.

Luna moth made her way down the dusty steps, her cream robes shone in the light of the moon enclosing her just as her name suggested. She bent low to see the bodies laying before her. She took the ring off the girls slender finger and rolled her off of her partner using her foot. She held no remorse as she grinned and all but ripped the earrings from the blue haired boys ear.

Dark wings fall

a transition of cream and purple immersed Luna moth and revealed Lila. A washed up version of her former teenage beauty. Life had not been kind to her but she knew where it all went wrong. When she was a teenager people loved her, worshipped her and then that Ladybug ruined all of that. She took her glory, her fame overshadowed by those stupid heroes. If that wasn't enough that bug brat took the man she knew had been destined for her. Procreated these half-breeds before her.

The tallest one had gone down first. He must have been about 18 or 19. He had been blasted trying to protect the others. Cat-bug, a ridiculous name, although with some of the Akuma names she had come up with in the past year she supposed it wasn't really her place to say, although she had to come up with hers on the spot, he had years to realise his name was stupid and do something about it.

The blood that had poured from his body had already cooled and started dripping through the floorboards of the converted attic room. His blood covered the area around himself and his sibling as well where they had instantly gone to his aid. Their mistake. Their love and compassion had given Lila the perfect opening to attack and with the spotted bug disarmed there was no lucky charm waiting for him to fix this. After that it was just a waiting game until her next opening.

She had dodged the cataclysm from chatton and the fall had caused the girl to not only destroy the side of the room but to also break her wrist as she fell from the roof. Unfortunately the fall had not killed her and she had eventually made her back up to the fight with her ring beeping frantically but her stubbornness to refuse to leave her partners.

The lucky spotted bug had nearly gotten lucky when he had came close to grabbing the butterfly broach on her robes. Unfortunately her will to succeed outweighed his luck and the bad luck of his twin sister had kicked in. As he made to grab the broach, to quick for Lila to do anything to protect herself had taken a step back and the hatch from the loft had opened revealing chatton and the spotted bug had slammed straight into the wood giving Lila the opportunity to move away.

They tried the pincer attack, each coming from the other side, it was their last move as their miraculous beeped frantically, too rushed, too much anger for their older brother, they charged in and Lila jumped and blast down at the right time causing them both to become unconscious. Not to risk anything she had proceeded to slit their throats. Which brought her to here. This moment.

Having unclipped the broach and placed it in a jar on the table, she screwed on the lid and slipped the cat miraculous on her finger. Without hesitation she pushed the earrings into her ears. She had to hand it to the boy, he had style having both earrings in the same ear so she followed suit.

Plagg emerged first "Emmmmmaaaaaa... chheeeeeeeeseeeee, im, really, really, -" what Plagg wanted to say was never finished when he realised he wasn't there with Emma, or at least she was no longer there with them. Tikki had appeared shortly after Plagg and she flew straight to him hugging him tight and shaking like a leaf. He patted her head reassuringly.

Lila looked at the kwami triumphantly. She held the glass jar close to her chest. "I have a wish..." her voice was broken and manic and fearfully elated.

Like some sort of dramatic movie unfolding around them the atmosphere became quite and chilled. The calm before the storm. Her voice in a steady form now she boomed out to the heavens. Dropping to her knees, blood staining her clothes from the children before her.

"by the power of the miraculous which I hold. Destruction and Creation. I command we combine as one and full fill the desire of my heart." Plagg and Tikki were sucked into the miraculous jewellery and Lila transformed into a magnificent black and red gown. The dress itself reached only her thighs with knee high boots on beneath her and a beautiful flow of material like a tail or train coming from behind the dress. The upper half of the dress was a silken and lace adorned corset, set off with matching cat ears on her head and a collar with little bell. She held up the staff in her hand which had the yo-yo attached to the top.

She held the staff above her head and span the yo-yo round and round slowly at first and then gathering speed. The contents around her started to spin into the tornado she was creating around her, this her at the centre, unmoving and laughing manically and the sky changed between night and day, sun and rain, snow and hail, and the seasons changed. Leaves flew back onto trees and changed back to green only to retreat into buds and re-materialise on the ground as the trees shrank.

Realising the ache in her arms as the seasons passed rapidly around her and the room changed back into the observatory that once stood there, she realised her hand was struggling to hold the jar with the butterfly miraculous in. She saw hawk-moths destruction backwards, it looked like a resurrection. She saw the countless times of him coming and going in rapid succession.

Her hand on the glass jar dropped and it smashed, taking the butterfly broach with it into the time swirling chaos. She dropped to her knees as she found she could no longer stand and her hips ached. The energy was drained from her and she collapsed. Losing the transformation and whilst doing so the miraculous vanished from both her ear and finger and she was just herself again. Lying in rags on the floor of the Agreste observatory.

A light alerted her to the presence of someone else in the room. She cowered trying to stand and unable to as her hands slipped and gave way. She had no choice but to look up at him. His glare showed her that he wasn't as surprised to see here there as she thought.

He was already transformed into the dreaded Hawk-moth himself. The butterfly's around them fluttered around waiting for their call. Waiting for their duty.

"My plan, it seems, has failed twice now." he looked down at the woman before him. "it seems you could not wield the magic to go back in time far enough. Also, interesting side effects. Unless of course you were this age before you managed to get the miraculous." a smirk adorned his features as if he knew she wouldn't have been as old as she seemed now.

For the first time since her arrival, Lila looked down at her hands. The skin was baggy and wrinkled. Liver spots crawled up her hands and arms. She felt her hair and face and realised it was the same. She had been nearly 40 when she had obtained to miraculous she was now more than 80.

"All magic comes with a price" she rasped out at the towering Hawk-moth figure. "I presume my former young self lives? I am, - She is, young, and exactly who she should be?"

"Yes, I had her and her father over to dinner just the other week actually." Gabriel replied. "I could tell then that she had such hate in her and she would make a fine ally. Seems I chose well, if you were able to get back here it means something happened to me and you were successful?" Hope gleamed in his eyes.

"give me the miraculous" he held out his hand and she shrank back with shame and fear.

"I used them up, I used them up to get here"

Hawk-moths fury was second to none as he howled in rage. He still needed them to bring back his wife. The tragic accident had been his fault and so he told the world she disappeared. Became secluded and cold. She was the sunshine in his life and he needed her back at any cost. Making his mind to be done with this old lady and throw her out onto the streets or call the police as she was 'mentally unstable' she spoke, seeming to know what was on his mind.

"You and I, Gabriel Agreste made a deal." she growled "I get you out of prison and back to this life" she waved her hand around the room "and you give me your son, his hand, the top Italian model and Paris's finest. There is no better match. You also promised me the Bug. The lady bug miraculous is mine until we can get them both"

Hawk-moth sneered once more. "I cannot marry my son to an old woman, neither can I pretend your beauty hasn't faded dramatically with the years. I also cannot give you the ladybug miraculous as I do not have it. Remember?"

Lila laughed mockingly. "I mean my other self you heartless bastard. And I know who the bug is. I know where to find her." she smiled wickedly as did Hawk-moth

"Then, my future daughter-in-law, your timing is impeccable. I was down here to start honing my skills. I know as soon as I release my first little Akuma the miraculous will show up to stop me. I shall instead start with you."

Hawk-moth held his hand out and a white butterfly flew into his hands. "My little Akuma, there is a presence here in need of our help."

the butterfly bubbled into black and purple and settled on the hair tie in Lila's hair. Her form became small and almost kwami like in appearance as she bowed to hawk-moth and phased out of the building towards a bakery she knew all too well.

* * *

She settled on top of the building. She had been here 2 days already and then she saw it. The old man saved by the girl and his smile on his face. She ran off to school with what macaroons she had left and the old man transformed to his turtle like state and slipped into her room leaving the ladybug miraculous behind.

Lila phased in after he left and took the box to someone much more deserving. After leaving a note and dropping it on the dressing table she phased out of the wall and as quick as possible to the Agreste mansion to inform Gabriel that it was time.

She noticed Adrien running around the corner obviously escaping to go to school as he first did all those years ago, well, in the present now she supposed.

She reached Gabriel just in time to inform him stone heart was being prepared and ready as they speak and that Lila will be Ladybug and do whatever he needs her to do. She knew she didn't have long. Her fabric of reality was slipping as her younger self found the small box and the note.

"take care of me Gabriel" her small kwami like self sighed as she dispersed into the air, that self no longer existed.


	2. A BIG transformation

Lila read the note: 'You are chosen, in here lies the power of creation, with this you can achieve your hearts desires and more. Trust only one, not even the bug you find inside here, trust only Gabriel Agreste. He will guide you to make sure your future has more hope and brightness than you can only imagine now. You are a hero, its time to shine – Future Lila'

There was more to study in later pages of the note but being impatient she put it to one side. She opened the box and almost screamed at the bug that appeared.

"Please don't panic, my names Tikki and im a kwami, I have the powers of the goddess of creation" Lila stopped panicking and quirked an eyebrow.

"no tricks? Your seriously here to make me a superhero?" she leaned in eye to eye with the little thing floating in her room.

"erm... yeah" Tikki replied unsure. Her chosens were usually a little less accepting of their duties. They were strong but compassionate but also very humble. This girl was currently jumping around the room in excitement. Tikki shrugged just happy to be with a partner again.

"so teepee, how do I become a superhero, how does this work?" Lila leaned in excitedly

"Its Tikki" she giggled "and your name?" It was more of a commodity than a question. Tikki already knew her chosens name was Marinette but it was usually wise to not reveal exactly how much the kwamis knew about everything.

"whatever" Lila said flapping her hand "teepee, peachy, who cares. Just get to the good parts already"

Tikki was beginning to get a little frightened, she had never had a bug quite like this one. "ma-i need your name first" she pressed, as if this was important for the magic.

Lila spotted the ears and put them on. "I'm Lila, now chichi, transform me!"

At the words Tikki was dragged into the earrings and Lila transformed into ladybug.

Ladybug looked at the room around her, she noticed the surge of energy, strength speed agility, she looked in the mirror.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE!?" she pulled the yo-yo from her side and dropped it to the floor. "this has to be a joke, the lamest ever superhero. Kiki take it off, UN-transform me, de-transform me, whatever."

the pink light glowed around her and the transformation dropped, it didn't take long for an argument to start.

Lila scowled at the bug kwami before her. I don't care what you say. A yo-yo? Seriously? That's so lame, give me something else." She turned to face away from the kwami "oh and update my image, skin tight suits are great and all but accessories, maybe a hat oh and my weapon -"

Tikki was growing more and more scared. Master Fu was the guardians of the Miraculous, something was wrong, she racked her brain trying to figure out what she was missing, how did she end up here instead of with Marinette as Master-Fu had mentioned. He said she lived above a bakery and this was definitely not a bakery. It was like she had a memory of something that hadn't happened, like an opposite of de-ja-vu, something that should have happened or did happen but hadn't and didn't. She heard Lila talk of her 'weapon' and she spoke up "Its not a weapon Lila, please don't see it as a weapon, our power is creation and purification not destruction, the yo-yo has always been part of ladybugs signature form, its traditional and ..."

Lila scowled once more "Do NOT interrupt me bug. Or ill make sure you eat nothing but trash"

"of course Lila" Tikki mumbled.

With a hair flip and a smug look Lila continued her rant about her costume and weapon ideas demanding that Tikki find a way to change them to suit her needs. And always calling her by the wrong name.

* * *

Lila had just finished her very basic and rudimentary sketch of what she wanted.

"here" she thrust the paper in Tikki's direction who looked at it with wide eyes.

"Lila, this is- is this really-" Lila glared at the small kwami

"Yes bug" she snarled, ("its Tikki") "I'm a model and I know fashion! Now did you get a good look? Are you ready to do this?"

there was a big crashing rumble sound outside and Tikki looked worried.

"Looks like you best be ready bug ("TIK-KI!") "OK CHEEKY WHATEVER, just look at that paper and transform me" Lila opened her arms wide and let the pink light envelope her.

The mask barely covered her eyes, a big hat with trim and a long feather sat on her head. Skintight suit enveloped her and a double pointed cape stretched from her back. Thigh-high black boots with steel silver stiletto heals and a crossbow attached to her hip with a type of grapple hook attached.

"Now that's more like it" she smirked "lets go!"

she dashed through the house waving at people as she went and shot her grapple up high projecting herself into the air. "next time, wings" she muttered to herself at her design flaw. It didn't take long to track down the Akuma and using her grapple hook she aimed at the stony giant. The grapple naturally rebounded off and took her flying across the way by the string on her grapple just in time to wind up tied to a boy in a cat suit. A literal black leather suit like a cat.

"urgh, get off!" Lady bug pushed him off "great, a stray, I guess your the sidekick then? Just stay out the way in future" and with that she was off.

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck "well, so much for partners, not quite what I expected" he frowned and decided to chase after her encase she did need help.

With a lot of help from Chat Noir and a lot of messing up by Lila they managed to get the Akuma and Lila purified it with her hat. The lucky charm lay forgotten 'What do I do with a wet suit, and poor fashion taste too, spots are so not in right now'

"good work out there, miss?" Chat reached out his hand to shake hers.

She looked at his hand in disgust. "sorry but not sorry, I already have a betrothed"

"I'm just being friendly – ACHOO!"

"EWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! CAN YOU NOT SNEEZE NEAR ME! Urgh, I don't want to catch rabies!"

Chat Noir backed off a bit and caught sight of the overly large feather in her hat "sorry" he pointed "I'm allergic to feathers"

"urgh, then next time take something for your allergies before gracing the pubic with your disease" she was still wiping her hands down the front of her suit despite the fact that Chat Noir had sneezed away from her.

She looked across at him for the first time. Blond hair, leather suit, nice body, shame about the cat eyes. She smiled after her obvious checking him out "so, your my side kick?" she circled him like a vulture looking him up and down.

"Partner" Chat corrected

"ok, I suppose I approve" she smiled seductively and chat smiled nervously back.

"see you around then tiger" she winked

she walked off leaving Chat Noir feeling a gut wrenching awful feeling inside.

Meanwhile, not very far away, a pale young girl with black hair and natural blue undertones sat at her desk in her room. Her life felt empty as she placed the paper bag on the desk in front of her. She breathed deeply trying to wrack her brain for what might be missing in her life. She was fine yesterday. Maybe these strange attacks had just shaken her up a bit.

She emptied the contents of the paper bag on her desk and out rolled the small craft bits she had brought at the craft shop and a yo-yo. She had no idea why she suddenly wanted to buy a yo-yo. Not to mention the one she had picked up was a slightly pricier one. It had a stall motion which would enable her to do all sorts of tricks, not that she was the type to show off. It had just felt right.

She pulled her sketch book towards herself and started doodling idly. Hopefully after dinner she would sleep and things would feel better. Perhaps she was just due on her period or something. All teenagers probably felt this way.

She was wrong, not all teenagers felt this way but there was another feeling very similar, a little further away in the bedroom of a grand pristine mansion. He felt uncomfortable with the girl he had just met. He was meant to be a superhero, surely that was a cool thing but his partner was odd, she didnt feel like a partner. Maybe he just needed time to get used to her. His kwami Plagg had been excited about their first meeting and now he seemed quite. Something bothered Plagg but when Adrien tried to broach the subject he was cut off with the kwamis little head shake.

Being a magical being and all, Adrien decided it best not disturb him and left him to his thoughts. Maybe some Jagged stone would help him forget about this awful empty feeling. He should be excited. He will try again to get to school tomorrow after all.

* * *

As master Fu watched the news he realised there had been a huge problem. He knew he had left that box in Marinettes room for her so had this other person got a hold of it? They certainly were not suited for a miraculous. He feared for Tikkis safety. The safety of the world. All things must be in balance and with the power of destruction out and the power of creation in the wrong hands. There were bound to be consequences. He did not plan on meeting Chat Noir quite so soon but it seemed he would have to so that this error could be rectified.

* * *

Lila was halfway home when her earrings beeping got the better of her. "URGH! DAMN BUG! why are you beeping in my ear like this! Its giving me a headache! Just go away and get off me, de-transform or whatever"

Tikki, Exhausted from both a change in costume and Akuma battle floated into Lila's hands. Lila looked softly at the little creature in her hands, she was obviously exhausted and needed nourishment, "Lets get you home buggy" she smiled and Tikki wondered if maybe Lila was better then she realised but had been caught off guard.

Flashes of light surrounded them and Tikki flew into Lila's jacket to disappear. Tikki couldn't be caught on camera or anything like that but she could still be seen by the eyes of the outside world. She sighed as Lila posed for the cameras and giving a few interviews about her new super-powers and 'pet' she called her driver and got into the car as it arrived waving to the press as she did so.

Inside the car Tikki flew out and hovered angrily in Lila's face. "it called a secret identity for a reason Lila! I told you this! What possessed you to tell the whole of Paris!"

Lila squealed happily, and brushed Tikki aside out of her face. "Oh Leelee, you should have seen them, they adored me, why shouldn't I let my fans know who I am and that they can see me whenever they want?"

"Don't you realise the dangers Lila!" Tikki responded now sitting beside her exhausted still from the battle.

"yes of course I do but im a suer hero and I can change just like that" she snapped her fingers "whenever I want" she smiled at the poor kwami before her, "I just say, transform me Peapea" she reached out her hands expecting the glow and super-suit to appear but when nothing happened she glanced angrily at the small creature.

"Lila, I need to re-charge, there is now way I could transform now, even in an emergency" Lila huffed.

"Geez, fine, what do you need?"

Tikki wondered how her attitude had changed so much, there was a moment before the press arrived when she really thought she cared... unless "Lila, when you called me buggy, was you, was you fronting for the press?"

Lila snorted and clasped the compact mirror she was holding shut. "Of course, I can be sweet when I need to, you know, for people that matter. The press, my daddy, you know important people"

Tikkis jaw dropped. But had no time to make the argument as the young girl stepped out the car and headed back to the house. She followed her, but only because she was bound to her by the miraculous, otherwise she would have turned tail and ran.

"here" Lila threw a bunch of flowers at Tikki as they walked into her room.

"Err... what are these for Lila?" Tikki was holding the bunch of flowers 10 times the size of herself and slowly dropping to the floor from the weight and exhaustion.

"erm, food, re-charge or whatever, your a bug and they eat plants and flowers right? I get like a gazillion of them from admirers everyday so it will be like a feast all the time for you, probably why you chose someone like me" she smiled with pride in her eyes and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and logged onto her PC.

"Ladybugs don't actually eat flowers they eat aphids and other smaller bugs-"

"EWWWWW, well I'm not getting bugs in, thats awful, its like, cannabilism, you eat your own kind!?"

"No Lila, aphids and ladybugs are very different, but im not a ladybug, im a kwami and we eat normal food, not flowers. I happen to like sweet foods" She smiled at Lila, she was trying her best to get along and make a break through.

The look of comprehension dawned on Lila's pretty face (because despite the personality she portrayed behind closed doors, it didn't stop the fact that she was rather beautiful) "Oh, ill get chef to bring something up for both of us then" she smiled and sent a text to presumably the chef who came in no more than 5 minutes later with a tray filled with food.

"There's some fruit there, that's sweet, and um, well I find some sushi dishes quite sweet too."

Tikki looked at the plate. Health food, mostly vegetarian but with fish. She picked at a piece of apple but it tasted awful. "Lila, I think this is off?"

Lila snatched it from her grasp and nibbled on the side. "nope, its covered in vinegar. Anything sweet needs to have vinegar on it as it helps burn the calories quicker. My dietician said it wasn't true but I read it in a magazine so I ignored her. I mean, if its good for the celebs and I am practically a cleb, then its good for me"

"so..." Tikki continued quietly "nothing sweet?"

Lila scoffed "thats as sweet as your going to get here."

"what about, cookies? Desserts?" Lila almost fell out of her chair.

"Anything like that is totally banned from this house. I am on a strict diet and no-one in this house eats anything that I dont" She put on her headphones to listen to some music so Tikki could no longer talk to her.

'plagg' Tikki thought to herself 'wherever you are, please, help me, something's gone terribly wrong' She nibbled on her sour fruit and a feeling of calm rushed through her to confirm that Plagg was near and he knew there was a problem. Whilst the solution might not be clear right now or may take time, she knew she just needed to do her job and continue to be optimistic.

Lila jerked her headphones down "Oh and teechee, next time give me something that makes sense for my lucky charm. That was useless! And embarrassing, next time something useful and cool, oh and lets add some wings to fly to my costume" and she turned back to her computer snapping her headphones in place not waiting for an answer.

* * *

 **Hey, I thought Id put my authors note on the end here as I think more people read it at the end? I dunno, let me know your thoughts on that x thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! I cant believe how many faves and follows I have already, its so sweet of you all. Now before I get strung up by the fandom, I appreciate Ive made Lila out to be the WORST person ever and I apologise to the Lila fans (all 2 of you :P) seriously i am joking, im sure she has a sweetness to her and I dont know enough about her but I really needed a supervillan for my story I my head seems to think it fits. Dont shoot the messenger! Authors are only the messengers of the muses (I just mad that up and now I feel totally wise or something) XD Please keep the reviews coming I love to hear your feedback (but please be nice T.T) please bare with me whilst I live a real life and update and write when I can, if I could then I would do this for a living but alas im no JKRowling love you all -bug-out-**


	3. Meetings and Dinner

What an awful day. She had her seat stolen by Chloe yesterday, a seat she had sat in for years! At least she had a new friend to battle it out with. Alya had been a god send. Although Nino had been close to her since they were tiny it wasn't the same as a proper girl-friend. Then the new boy Adrien had shown up and put gum on her seat! Who does that!? She could only presume that it had something to do with Chloe. They seemed close.

He was pretty good looking, only child of the famous Gabriel Agreste, model, designer clothes, and with Chloe draped over him all day she guessed he was probably as spoilt and stuck up as she was. Great. As if being stuck with Chloe in her class for another year wasn't bad enough, now she had Adrien as well. She climbed out of the skylight onto the balcony roof of the building. The fresh air helped to clear her head.

She looked down at her hand and realised she had instinctively bought up the yo-yo from yesterday with her. That hollow feeling clung to her chest as she started gradually letting it go up and down. Letting the action sooth her mind and heart more than she could ever have thought possible.

* * *

The third day back seemed to be the lucky charm. She walked into her room, and placed the umbrella by the chaise with tender care. The slight touch of his hand had sent electricity through her body. She was sure he must have felt it to. Adrien Agreste had sought her out, given his umbrella to her in the rain and apologised and explained he wasn't the one who had put gum on her chair and he was trying to get it off.

She had also stood up to Chloe and got her seat back, which was awesome because it now meant that she could sit behind Adrien. When their hands had touched it had been like somehow she could feel his soul and suddenly she was hollow without him. Maybe this is why she had been feeling like she did.

It was still raining so she couldn't go out but had enough space in her room and a computer to look up some new yo-yo tricks. She never thought she would find something she liked to do as much as sewing but this yo-yo thing had really taken her. She found her self naturally and confidently doing new tricks every day. Albeit basic ones but it had only been 3 days.

* * *

It was day 3 of being a superhero. Day 1 had been trying to help his partner who had seemed to taken a disliking to him. Then day 2 he had finally sneaked to school and day 3. well what a day. His father had let him go to school. He'd managed to apologise to Marinette and make a new friend, maybe more than a friend. There was something about her that warmed his heart. Her eyes seemed to see right into his soul. It was only now did he notice the news.

Plagg was staring at the screen of his PC watching Lila talk about her super powers. He glanced a look up at his open mouthed chosen. "You know this girl kid?"

Adrien just nodded he couldn't think of what to say. He eventually found his speech "Tha-thats-Lila"

Plagg rolled his eyes "Yeah she told us that already. Also told everyone in the world that shes a model and the superhero Ladybug. Talked about her miraculous earrings and kwami and everything" Plagg scowled at the screen.

Adrien sat in his computer chair and frowned as he watched the rest of the interview. "She always seemed like a nice girl, but shes just lying, taking all the credit for everything, saying I was a 'sidekick' and got in the way. I thought the phrase 'secret identity' said it all? If I get found out, there is no way my father would let me continue doing this... Plagg, no-one can know, not even my partner...especially not my partner."

"don't worry kid, your costumes hold a glamour, no would recognise you unless you tell them really" Plagg continued at Adriens confused expression "Glamour is a magical property, when the outside world sees chat Noir they see the blond hair and green cat eyes and the ring but its nigh on impossible to figure it out, even if they Photoshop you in a cat suit. You'd have to literally transform or de-transform in front of them"

Adrien seemed to accept the answer as he threw Plagg an extra wedge of cheese and headed for the shower. Adrien seemed to sense that Plagg would usually be a bit more lively then he was right now (based on how he was before he met ladybug) He got out the shower to hear Nathalie knocking on his door.

"Adrien, your father has scheduled a dinner for this evening with Lila. You are to dress formally" Adriens eyes widened as he looked at Plagg for answers.

"Don't worry kid, there's no way she knows who you are.. probably" he smirked at the end and Adrien threw a pillow at him playfully.

* * *

Adrien had barely seen his father the last month and now here he was eating dinner with him and Lila. Lila flirted outrageously with Adrien who was polite and direct at not flirting back. After dinner the substitute Chinese tutor arrived with the regular one being off sick. He waited for Lila to leave but instead his father directed her into his study as they smiled and talked. Adrien wasn't sure what to think about that but something made him feel very very uncomfortable.

He sat down with his Chinese book in front of him ready for his lesson. The tutor across from him was oddly dressed with a red Hawaiian themed shirt. He sat next to him on the couch. Not looking at him at all he held a small sad look at the window in front of him.

"Adrien, or should I say... Chat Noir" he grinned a little at the boys taken back reaction. Whilst Plagg flew out to study the scene and cackle.

"Plagg! You said no-on-" Adrien spluttered out and was cut off by Plagg "Kid calm down this is Mister Miyagi he is here to teach you the karate you need to defeat hawk-moth" Plagg grinned wickedly

"My name" The man began pointedly looking at Plagg as he cackled away "is master fu, I am the guardian of the miraculous. It is I who seeks out likely candidates when they are needed and I am responsible for keeping them safe when they are dormant."

Getting over his shock and confusion (this was turning out to be a confusing day) Adrien managed to connect the dots. "Hang on, I saw you the other day"

Master Fu smiled "Yes, you passed my initial confirmations and plaggs and that was the final test. I would not usually come and see a charge so soon. I would usually let them find the ropes themselves before finding the right time to introduce myself. However something has gone horribly wrong" his face turned into a sharp frown as he looked at Adrien in the eyes.

Adrien wasn't sure how much more he could take for today. Was this old man here to take his miraculous back but then he said he had passed the test so what was all this about? As if he had the ability to read minds he put a hand on Adriens shoulder.

"Do not fear Chat Noir, I am not here to strip you of your power... yet" he smirked and side-eyed him, thankful to see the boy smile and take the joke and relax.

"so, how can I help?" he asked sheepishly.

"well I'm glad you asked" the master smiled with a twinkle in his eye "We need to get ladybug back. I'm sure you have noticed that she is not … how do I put this delicately..."

"Shes an evil brat whose stolen my Tikki!" Plagg declared in anger

Master Fu smiled a sad smile and looked down at his lap. "I have no idea how this even happened. I dropped the box off at the chosens house and then when the Akuma struck it was someone different. The way she was dressed and her – well, it was all completely off."

"So why cant you just go ask for it back?" Adrien wondered if he knew Lila was just downstairs.

"Unfortunately, I tried that already" Master fu lifted up his shirt to show a big dark bruise in his side. "I am not as young as I used to be and she took unkindly to me. I wasn't able to summon wyazz in time but im glad as I feel her having too much information may not be a god thing."

He looked at Adrien steernly "we will need to take her miraculous by force" Adrien gulped. He did not like the idea of taking on a girl and doing what Hawk-moth was trying to do the same thing.

"There is more at stake then you realise. I do not want to burden you with this, but I must make you see the seriousness of the situation. The world has a balance. Good and evil, yin and yang, destruction and creation. The ladybug and cat miraculous are the pinnacle of that balance and are released only to those deemed worthy of them and only when the time is direly needed, in this case, a supervillain with access to a different miraculous"

Adrien sat on the edge of his seat trying to take in everything as master fu continued.

"Lila is not the epitome of creation, she harbours darkness and deception, values only herself. With this comes the corruption of the ladybug miraculous. With the powers of creation corrupted and destruction is the only pure one. It puts the balance off."

"so, what if I cant get it, what if she continues to be ladybug?"

"best case scenario?"Master fu answered solemnly "France is no more, worst case, the whole planet is torn apart"

The silence fell in the room like a thick fog. Adriens brain was trying to put everything together, the bile was rising in his throat and he couldn't keep it in any longer. He grabbed the paper bin in his room and vomited.

Master Fu stayed as long as he could without rousing suspicion, comforting Adrien and allowing him to process. He gave Adrien his number and address and told him to come see him any time and any questions.

* * *

The dinner was pleasant, she made sure to make her intentions towards Adrien known to Mr. Agreste and accepted invitation to his study after the meal.

She wondered around the room and fingered the expensive possessions on his desk looking up at him as she did so. His face was almost murderous. She could see he wanted to rip the earrings from her ear right there and then but then he would have to explain himself to the world who knew she was here.

"oh Mr. Agreste, thank you so much for the invitation" she fluttered her eyelashes at him

"you know very well that this meeting was arranged for you not the other way around"

"yes, well, I needed your attention. I have something you want, am I right? These perhaps?" she flipped her hair back to reveal the darkened earrings.

His face was set as a stone, Lila reminded herself to never play poker with the man.

"Look, we both know you want them and I was left so many details with this miraculous telling me everything I need to know. So lets get the negotiations over with ok?" She sat on his chair at his desk letting him know she held the cards in this meeting.

She took out a pile of papers from her handbag along with Tikki and placed both on the desk. "lets see..." she rifled through the papers "oh yes, here we go" she straightened out the paper on the desk and looked up at him smiling sweetly. "Future me left me these suggestions"

Gabriel waved his hand for her to go on and signal he was listening.

"You are to continue to release your akumas whilst I take the glory for defeating them. I become Paris's most beloved hero and you their unknown most notorious super-villain. Meanwhile ill find out the identity of Chat Noir who will most likely be in love with me (the cats ALWAYS fall for the bugs apparently but they don't always get them)"

she continued

"so ill hold chat noirs affections and get him to reveal his identity to me, once we know we can get his miraculous and stage a great battle between us where we 'destroy' you. Ultimately though we will give you the miraculous to bring back your wife and kill the cat saying he got killed in battle"

she shrugged as if murder meant nothing to her.

"but, alas, a life for a life... I want Adrien" her eyes gleamed at Gabriel who already understood.

"the match will be made. You uphold your end of the deal and we will uphold ours" he glared down at nooroo who had come out of hiding to hug Tikki in their sorrows at having fallen into dark hands.

"For the moment, I will release to the Press that you and Adrien are 'dating' when the time is right you will be promised. Just do not distract him from his work. He is a part of my life plan and I will not allow a little girl to mess that up, super powers or no."

he made his position clear. "you have 2 months-"

"what!" lila spluttered "no way, future me said-" she rifled through the papers "it took you – ah- 4 years and you lost not knowing who the cat was still." she scowled at Gabriel.

"fine. I shan't put a time limit on it -yet – however. I expect weekly reports. You may have a date with my son each week in which afterwards we shall meet and discuss our plans."

Lila thought carefully "ok and if I get the miraculous, I get Adrien, like, for real, you wont back down?" she was told she could trust him but she really wasn't sure yet.

"Ill get a contract written. I know of some people who owe me enough to keep this all quite. Now enough, you can leave"

Lila took one look at the stony expression on Gabriels face and decided not to push further tonight. Having Adrien meant having Agreste fashion in the future. A model for a husband and a guaranteed Modelling career for herself. She would never have to live by any rules again. Also she would be Paris famed hero. Who could argue that? She smirked to herself as she got into the car with Tikki stuffed back into her handbag.

Life was going to be perfect


	4. Perfect Partners

**A/N: Im soooo sorry about the wait on this chapter, Ive been super busy! but its an extra long one to make up for it :) I know its not really within the story that 'chosens' can change the looks of thier outfits or accessories etc. It was just a head canon of mine and it suited for the story and the Lila thing. Hopefully I can try to work on this story some more over the next week and not leave you all hanging again. I still have to finish my July prompts for LadyNoir and I literally have 100 more ideas for storys that im desperate to start and a story that I started writing before the first yin yang fic thats got about 6-7 chapters at least already hashed out and more to work on. If you find a magical way to be able to not sleep and still function then please let me know! Thanks to all for your support and feedback and reviews, it really means a lot to me. so please keep the reviews coming so I know to continue these stories ;) -bug-out-**

Marinette watched the livestream on the Ladyblog. Week 3 since the superheroes had appeared on the scene in Paris and her world had been turned upside-down. She gripped the desk in front of her as something was thrown too close to the camera and Alyas safety was in jeopardy (again)

'I'm never letting that girl out of my sight again' Marinette thought to herself knowing that even if it meant getting up at 6am every morning she would be with Alya at the next attacks to keep her safe. As if he could read her thoughts Chat swept in and told Alya to move along for her own safety. Alya argued with chat who swept her away from another oncoming attack.

"OI, YOU STUPID CAT YOUR MEANT TO BE LOOKING OUT FOR ME NOT THE COMMENERS! PLUS SHES GOING TO PUT THIS ONLINE AND THE WORLD WANTS TO SEE ME" Lila jumped out the way of another attack and came to the screen "Hi, sweet fans of mine, I hope your all well, don't you worry, you have nothing to fear, I will save the day again" she winked at the camera and smiled sweetly adding to Alya sharply "edit the other part out"

guess she didn't know it was live streaming. Marinette screamed as Alya was taken by the pharaoh. She was on the edge of her seat wondering if this was really the last time she would see her friend. Chat swooped in and managed to save her and broke the Akuma free. It was obvious Chat was working super hard as Lila stood at the bottom of the Louvre (despite her new found flying ability) She cleansed the Akuma and waved for the crowds and tv crews to come as she sent out her miraculous healing light.

The light ran through Paris looking for all things to heal from the attack, as usual, for no reason the ladybugs covered Marinette and carried on. It happened every time now. It started after the second Akuma. She had been no where near the Akuma but the ladybugs had come to her anyway. She had talked to a few people about it but it didn't seem to happen to anyone else. In a moment of desperation she had even asked Lila about it.

At first she had ignored her and then eventually she wheeled round and glared at her telling her to back off and mind her own business and it wasn't her fault if the miraculous thought she was broken, soon they would figure her beyond repair and give up. She got a notice the next day, a restraining order. It ended up in Marinettes favour however as Lila transferred schools to be closer to Adrien (it was public knowledge that they were dating, however it was class knowledge that he hated it and it was all publicity done by his father) She tried to come into his class but as Marinettes in his class she had to go to a different home-room set. In fact any lessons that Adrien took with Marinette Lila was unable to attend. She was there first.

It wasn't more than a few days later Alya got caught as Lady WIFI of course she did. Lila had publicly humiliated her and torn her down after seeing the live stream footage. Lucky again that Chat Noir was there to save the day.

The next attack was the first to directly involve Marinette herself as Chloe pulled a stunt that sent Nathaniel over the edge during science class turning into the Evilustrator. It had been fun to watch Chloe being chased by a giant hair-dryer but every Akuma ran on negative feelings which meant things that might seem funny would quickly get out of hand.

Lila had been walking past the library at the time and had waved at Chat Noir sarcastically as she let him do the work. Chloe had actually screamed out to Lila to help but she used Marinettes vicinity to excuse herself laughing.

After the hair drying incident Chat decided to rope Lila into helping him look after Chloe for a while. Chloe was her usual self trying to get someone else to do her homework and bragging how everyone loved her. After a while chat knew he wasn't getting anywhere, Lila had flounced off to do some interviews. He decided to scan the streets for anything suspicious when he saw the Evilustrator enter through someone's window.

Deciding that stealth maybe the answer here he slid up along side an adjacent window. It was obvious from the body language that the Akuma wasn't there to hurt Marinette. That was good. Chat caught her eye and she took something from the Evilustrator and gushed over him before he drew a jet pack on his back and flew from the window he came in.

Chat slipped in once the cost was clear.

"Chat!" it was an exclaim of both surprise and gratitude.

"At your service" he took a long bow and gave the young girl a small smirk and a wink "Your humble knight has come to rescue this fair princess"

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. "Chat, I have some information for you and lila-ladybug" she hesitated to add the girls super hero name. "The victim is,well, I think it is Nathaniel, a boy from my class, he was humiliated today by Chloe and I think- well-I think he has a crush on me" her face tinted pink with embarrassment at the thought that anyone would be interested in her.

"He wanted me to go on, well, a kind of, date, with him tonight, I told him I was busy but then I saw you and I figured it might be an ideal way to get his location. His invitation here is his style of artwork and looks a lot like the drawing Chloe found today."

she passed chat the invitation and although he couldn't confirm that he knew Nathaniels art style because he wasn't supposed to be in the class (he had a secret identity to protect) he did however look at Marinette with an almost mischievous smile.

"Well then princess, it looks like you are going to be my super hero partner for today" he bowed to one knee and kissed her hand with a wink appreciating the pink blush that crept on her cheeks from the attention.

She rolled her eyes "thats a nickname thats going to stick isnt it?" she sighed, why did she always manage to attract the weird ones! "I cant help though Chat, as much as I would love to. If I go then 'she' cant"

they both knew who she meant and Chat had already taken this into consideration. "we just need to know where the Akuma is and im sure she will be fine to sit this one out, as long as she gets the glory at the end right?" he let out a big breath and held his hand to his forehead at the sign of the oncoming headache that just thinking about Lila gave him.

"Chat..." the voice was soft and tender and he felt the warmth of her affection tingle up his spine and the electricity of her hand on his leather clad arm as she put her hand on it. "are you-ok? I mean, - you probably don't want to – you have Lila- but shes not- I mean- she can be -"

"Shes..." chat tried to finish the sentence for Marinette but he too couldn't find the word.

Marinette continued "yeah, exactly, so, if you ever need to talk, you can come whenever, you don't have to tell me who you are, don't worry about that but anything thats said here, stays here"

The softness in her face, the concern she obviously held for him. No-one since his mother had left had held any concern for his emotional well being. Physical yes, but actually caring about him and how he felt about things. He couldn't believe this girl who sat behind him in class, shy and nervous, she didn't care about him because his connections with fashion, his looks, none of that could be known under the mask anyway. She could see through his hero persona into the boy behind the mask and she cared for him.

"Th-thanks" the black cat boy managed to stutter out with a blush rising to his own face."s-so, i-i'll -meet you there? Ill stay stealth"

"ok, thanks, chat, for everything, your really amazing you know" Marinette smiled "oh and the Akuma, I think its in his pencil. If I can get it you can take it to ladybug right?" her sweet sincere smile was causing the heat to rise in chats neck making it hard to breathe.

"Th-Thats amazing, I, erm- gotta go, super things, you know." he took a deep breath to compose himself and gave her another bow and wink before flipping to the window and barrel rolling out to the distance across roof tops.

Marinette watched him go and rolled her eyes "show off" she giggled under her breath.

The plan didn't go exactly as she expected. Lila was told to wait 'nearby' to cleanse the Akuma but had somehow been caught up with an interview somewhere so it was down to Chat and Marinette. Nathaniel it seemed had an angry side, or at least Evilustrator did. He stressed when clouds covered the moon and he couldn't see to draw properly. Marinette found herself quite enjoying her self as he serenaded her with music from his pen and pad and the boat went smoothly down the canal. She thought she would be nervous being with an Akuma victim but she found herself cool and collected.

She spotted Chat and tried to get the pen from the Evilustrator in a nice way but she lost the pen and managed to get both her and chat stuck in a box on a sinking boat as the Evilustrator swore vengeance on Chloe and whisked himself away.

Chat bounced himself around the box a while with no effect to get them out. He was apologising to Marinette for getting her in this mess and panicking at what Nathaniel was going to do to Chloe without him there and Lila being -well-lila.

"Chat, here like this" Marinette steadied his baton against the floor and the corner of the box. She pointed up "then extend, see?" he brightened as Chat smiled acknowledging the plan would probably work. He grabbed her around the waist and she held on to his shoulders as they rose up on the baton and escaped their box-prison.

Chat put Marinette on the ground. "I gotta go and catch up to him princess"

Marinette hesitated and bit her lip. She watched chat prepare tp pole vault away.

"WAIT!" chat span around to look at her "wait- erm- can I come? I mean.. I know him and I might be helpful. Please."

chat considered it and she knew that he was weighing up the prospect of injuring someone that wasn't a hero.

"Look, if I get injured then the ladybugs will take care of it right? I mean- they always come to me anyway" she shrugged

Chat gave a wide grin and bent down for her to climb on his back piggy back style.

"Hold on" he warned

Marinette felt the rush of the air through her clothes and the ground fading away from her. It was like flying. Like nothing she had ever felt before. Chat was talking to her as if her extra weight did nothing to slow him down or even cause him to lose breath.

"So why is that?" he asked

"Why's what? Marinette answered not understanding the question.

"The thing with you and the ladybugs?"

"oh- well- I don't actually know. I mean, I tried to talk to Lila about it and well, we all know how that worked out." although chat couldn't see it he was sure she had rolled her eyes and she sighed. "I really don't know but its strange as Lila said she doesn't control it and I believe that because, well- have you ever been healed by them?"

Chat nodded and shivered, it was the same reaction everyone had about them. Although they were grateful for the healing powers the cold shiver and creeping sensation that crawled through them to heal was enough to almost want to stay injured. Taking the involuntary shiver as a fact to back her up Marinette continued.

"Its not like that for me. When they come to me, its warm, cosy, safe, protected. It makes me think of 'holy light' and 'healing light' you know from games like world of warcraft, you probably don't have a clue, sorry, im a total nerd-"

"no way- of course I know WOW" Chat exclaimed quite enthused and his eyes alight. "What server are you on?"

the conversation continued like they had forgotten what they heading for. Chat was careful to only talk about her gaming experience on the online game and she seemed to intuitively know why he didn't or couldn't speak about things like what sever he played or character names etc.

Lila was already on the scene when they arrived which Chat was thankful for as he knew he couldn't cleanse the Akuma. He could see tv cameras at the street level pointed up to the hotel where Chloe lived and Lila occasionally giving them a smile and wave.

"I am not doing this with 'her' here" Lila sneered like there was a shit under her nose.

"Shes helping out, deal with it or go smile at the cameras" Chat waved her off.

"Oh come on tiger, " she leaned in selectively as chat pushed her back before the Evilustrator attack could hit her "Lila, not the time or place!" chat shouted at her "either help or get out of here" Lila chose the latter and stalked away and sat on the balcony.

Chat ducked down to get cover for Marinette. "Im so sorry, I shouldn't have come."

"Dont be silly princess" chat winked at her "I think this is just puuuurfect"

"was that a cat pun" Marinette dead-panned

"maybe" chat smirked "something about you makes this feline a little- "chat ducked as the Evilustrator sent something flying their way missing their heads by millimetres "headless" chat finished. "out of my mind, brainless, mmmm, ill think of something" he smirked and winked.

The news must have said something to Lila as the staled back in like she owned the place. "Lila, lucky charm, we need it!" chat yelled at her whilst dodging some more upcoming attacks.

Lila called for her lucky charm and a bouncy ball rolled out by her feet. "geez I hate that screwy little bug" she muttered to herself as she kicked the ball away. She had obviously decided not to go outside again so instead she just stood there leaning against the wall like she was waiting for something. Examining her nails. Marinette knew if she didn't help then Chat was going to be in serious trouble.

He ducked down behind the couch again and Marinette picked up the little rubber ball that had moved her way. "Chat" she grabbed his arm before he dived out again "he cant draw in the dark, get the lights!"

Chat smiled at her and the couch was erased. His bad luck came into play as the Evilustrator saw his plan and erased the light switch and chats destructive power landed on the wall instead. Marinette had no other option. She threw the ball with all her might at one of the lights. To her amazement it bounced off each light in the room before heading towards their foe.

The Evilustrator lifted his arm instinctively to protect his face from the incoming attack of the small rubber ball. Chat took the opportunity to grab the pen and as Lila was beginning to have a paddy about the lights he yelled at her to cure the butterfly.

"oh, thanks tiger, my time to shine" she hair flipped and threw her hat at the fluttering insect. A light shone out of the rim of her hat and caught the butterfly and sent it out again as a pure white one. She threw her hat in the air for her miraculous ladybug powers (Ignoring the rubber ball lucky charm as she very rarely used the things given anyway)

She de-transformed and ignoring Chloe she went back out to the balcony to face her fans. Ladybugs whipped around the room healing and recreating everything that had been lost. Marinette saw the shiver go through her 2 class mates and chat noir and she felt the familiar glow and warmth that made her smile.

Chat knelt next to Nathaniel trying to help him up and explain what had happened. Marinette went to Chloe. "Hey Chloe, are you ok?"

"Do I look alright!? Geez, if I find even one item missing from my closet Marinette ill be after you" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Chloe seems ok" she called to chat Noir whose ring was beeping.

"I, I gotta go princess but ill catch up with you later." and with that he ran out the door looking like a bomb was about to explode in his hand.

Marinette shook her head trying to clear her mind from all that happened. Nathaniel was being led away by an officer specialised in counselling and Chloe was calling her stylist to come take stock of her wardrobe. Marinette looked out the doors that led to the balcony where Lila was still smiling and waving to the cameras and talking rapidly into her phone probably on a podcast or radio interview on what just happened.

Marinette was about to turn and leave when something red moved from behind one of the chairs. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to inspect it. She recognised it from the pictures which had been drawn and shown on the tv. Kwamis couldn't be caught on camera apparently but an artistic drawing she had seen plus Lila was always getting her out to show everyone at school. It was enough to know that this was Lilas kwami. She looked scared and tired.

"Hey" Marinette whispered to her "Im Marinette" Tikkis eyes blew wide knowing exactly who this girl was. This was her chosen. She had memories with this chosen but they were hazy and she couldn't figure them out. Like a premonition that didn't happen maybe. "Tikki" the small kwami replied nervously looking to make sure Lila hadn't seen them conversing,

Marinette smiled she didn't know why she was drawn to the small creature but she looked really tired and neglected. Marinette had a sudden inspiration and reached into her shoulder bag and grabbed a few cookies and gave them to the small creature, her blue eyes shining brightly back at her and nibbling happily on them.

"I was going to give them to Chat Noir but I think you need them more." Tikki was already nibbling on the second cookie and seeming brighter than she had been when Marinette first saw her. In fact she was looking brighter than Marinette had ever seen her around school.

"Um.. Tikki" Marinette hesitated but Tikki smiled at her finishing the last of the cookie and flying a somersault making Marinette smile. "Do you know why the ladybugs want to heal me every battle. And- why they feel – different to me?" Tikki smiled. It was a genuine sorrowful smile.

"Im sorry Marinette, I actually do know but... I'm not allowed to say" Tikki hung her head in shame. If she made it out of this and got back to Marinette she would do all in her powers to make up for it.

"no-no its ok, its not a problem, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble" Marinette smiled and thought she best leave Tikki before Lila saw her and got into trouble.

"Tikki flew over to her and hugged her cheek as she was leaving. "Thank you Marinette, cookies are my favourite and for future reference Chat Noir likes Croissants best, especially chocolate ones and his kwami, -" she hesitated looking round and whispered into Marinettes ear "Plagg" before continuing in her normal albeit slightly rushed voice "he likes cheese, Camembert best"

She looked around and gave Marinette one last cheek hug before phasing through the window to Lilas side being careful to stand some distance away encase Lila stepped on her (again)

Marinette didn't know what to make of what just happened but she was grateful all the same. She headed home and got the treats ready for Chat and Plagg. She didn't notice the tiny tremors from the ground. Not many people did. She also didn't notice her Window hadn't been repaired, at least not until Chat pointed it out to her later on.


	5. Broken Window

Adrien was reeling in his elation at the Akuma attack he worked on with Marinette not to mention everything she told him afterwards and the treats she had ready. He must remember to thank Tikki next time Lila came over but until then he really needed to concentrate. He had 10 mins of school left and he was then heading straight to Master-Fu to share what he had learned.

He had to stop himself looking round at Marinette all day. He was so impressed by her and every small thing she did he seemed to fall for her a little more. The way she chewed the end of her pencil. The way she doodled on all her notes. The way she would stand up for herself and those around her. Even her clumsiness was completely endearing. Adrien just wished she would talk to him without feeling so nervous. He was glad that she wasn't as nervous around Chat.

His mind wandered again to part of their conversation last night.

* * *

"oh princess now the only thing that could make you anymore perfect is if you watched anime"

her face flushed and she looked down at her lap and barely whispered "not any you would like i'm sure"

Chats cat ears twitched at the words he was most likely not meant to hear. He smirked, "try me"

"well actually I kind of have a thing for Shojo Anime and manga. My mums cousin lives in Japan and so she emails me lists of decent ones when they come out or ones shes seen."

Chats jaw dropped but he quickly picked it up and looked away sheepishly "I -I -kind of like those too" he blushed redder then ladybugs suit as Marinette spent the rest of the night teasing him about being a hopeless romantic to which he gladly admitted

* * *

Adrien sighed audibly which got him an eye glance from Nino but he had little energy left to check himself. He had spent most of the day reminding himself again and again that Chat and Marinettes conversations had nothing to do with him. He had met her three times as Chat Noir and yet they already shared a friendship with inside jokes and playful banter. Something he had longed for, and now he wanted more.

The bell rang and Adrien shot one more longing look at Marinette, she was packing her bag and not looking, before rushing out the door eager to talk to Master-Fu. He had called ahead to say he was walking home and although his father disapproved he had no schedule to keep that afternoon so it shouldn't be a problem.

Master Fu was only a 10 min walk from the school and he seemed to be waiting for Adrien.

"Hello Chat Noir, Plagg" Adrien came into the room and sat cross legged on the floor at the table in front of him. Plagg greedily started helping himself to some cheese that was laid out for him and Adrien got straight to talking to Master Fu about everything.

Master-Fu listened to the story patiently not interrupting at all and allowed Adrien to talk all he needed to. Once it was clear Adrien had finished his story Master-Fu got to the critical points to discuss.

"so.." he paused whilst stroking his goatee "Marinette from your class feels different about the healing power? Mmm that is interesting" If Master-Fu knew why his expression didn't show and he didn't seem like he was going to elaborate.

"Marinettes window remained broken?" he was deep in thought. "this was the same night as the tremor right? The Evilustrator?"

"You felt that!? I thought Id imagined it" Adrien wasn't sure if he should just cease to being surprised by Master-fu who just shook his head mysteriously.

Master-Fu put down his cup. "Unfortunately this is one of the fears I had about the earrings being in the wrong hands. It has started sooner than I would like but it seems this Lila has such a vendetta against Marinette that she deliberately managed to hold back her healing light from touching Marinettes house. I've never known a ladybug to that before but its not to say they cant. I suppose my bugs have always been compassionate and forgiving and would never -" Master Fu took a deep breath.

"I feel it is only a matter of time before other people who don't share miraculous traits start to feel these tremors. They will only get worse now that Lila knows she has some control of this part of her abilities. She cant stop them going to Marinette but she can stop them going to other things. Mmmmmm" Master-Fu stroked his beard thoughtfully again.

Although no words were further said Adrien knew that this was the end of his visit and that he would discuss nothing more with Master-Fu today. He was walking to the door and decided he'd pay Marinette a visit as Chat before heading home.

* * *

Marinette was re-attaching the cardboard at her window for the third time that day already. It didn't help that the condensation stopped anything sticking for long. But she had now managed to find a way around it. She heard the familiar sounds of the cat-like boy landing in her room.

"hey tiger" she teased and watched him cringe.

"please, don't" Adrien winced "I regret all I said, if id have known you were this sassy I never would have saved you"

Marinette laughed quipping back "well I apparently didn't need much saving anyway, apparently it was the other way around"

"heh, not according the wondrous lady bug herself," chat draped across the chaise watching her finish with her ingenious invention at the window. "did you see and hear the interviews"

Marinette looked over and rolled her eyes. Alya had asked Marinette what happened and had shown her Lilas interview. Marinette caught a glimpse out of the other window as Lila buzzed toward her house. "Speak of the devil..." she put her makeshift window down and got off of the chair she was standing on as Lila buzzed to the window.

"Lila what are you doing here?" Marinette scowled knowing Lila wasn't allowed too close without breaking her restraining order against Marinette. She had only got away with it yesterday because it was a crises situation.

Lila scowled back at her "I wanted to see the window" her scowl changed to a smirk as she pointed at the hole that had been erased by the Evilstrator and remained unrepaired.

"Also" her scowl became obvious again "I found a cookie in my bag. It came from your bakery. I want answers"

"That was me" Chat sat up allowing his presence to be known.

"hey tiger" chat flinched and Marinette couldn't help but smother a giggle at his reaction "I didn't know you were here, animal instincts told you where I was going to be and you couldn't resist?"

"yeah something like that," Chat muttered under his breath and stretched and yawned "Look Lila, we are not here to start trouble, we are meant to stop the trouble right?"

Lila scowled at the cat "well seen as it was you fluffy-kins ill let you off. But you know I don't eat those things so don't do it again"

Marinette was at her last nerve with Lila, super powers or not Marinette did not stand for this. "What is wrong with you!? You have Adrien, the most perfect and kindest and amazing boy on the planet and then you flirt like this with Chat Noir!? And as for me, seriously? What did I do to you to make you hate me THIS much?"

Lila just smirked and then faked a shocked gasp. "Oh don't tell me you love Adrien? Oh you poor thing. You know he did say about this horrid, disgusting girl in his class that had a crush on him" she gave a trade-mark smirk and hair flip as she turned to fly away, just before turning her head back and holding up two fingers. "two lives two loves, Right?" and she flew off laughing almost manically.

She was still furious that she didn't realise Chat had got so close. "Perfect, amazing, id say you have a pretty big crush there"

Marinettes face went bright red but she pushed him away with her two fingers against his nose. "Jealous Kitty?"

"More than you know princess" Chat smirked, gave a kiss to her knuckles making her even more red "next time your sneaking Tikki cookies leave them under her chair instead of putting them in her bag, that's what Plagg and I do" he winked and leapt away presumably to his own home.


	6. Dude, I need your help!

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait on the update. Hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to add an A/N at the end too just so I can tell you my favourite bits - bug-out- (for now)**

This wasn't the first time Adrien had been approached by classmates for love issues. For some reason being a supermodel meant your friends presumed you knew everything about dating and girls. This, however, was probably the most awkward of these encounters.

"Dude, you know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden!" He couldn't help but smile as his best friend continued to work himself up into a panic over the pretty girl with midnight hair and bluebell eyes in the courtyard.

His conscience wanted to eat away at him. Marinette barely spoke two words to him since that day with the umbrella and yet his relationship with the girl was the closest he had ever had. Even closer then his and Nino's. Off course neither of them knew this. His relationship of course came from his patrols as Chat Noir. His super hero side to whom he was the secret counterpart. Marinette had already, sensibly, suggested that he didn't tell her his secret identity. Her reasoning was sound, he couldn't argue it. But the closer they got, the more he found out about her, the more he wanted to be close to her all the time.

As far as he knew Marinette shared no such feelings towards Chat Noir or Adrien and if he could make them both happy, who was he to stop them. Nino's rant was going to far.

"You know, your way overthinking this, Invite her to the zoo? Are you serious?" Adrien smirked to himself. He was actually planning on taking Marinette there next week after it closed, he knew there was a new panther exhibit and who better to show her it than Chat Noir.

"Well they have this really cool new exhibit there" Adrien cancelled that thought out and draped his arm around his friends shoulders. "Just be yourself man!"

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. front of the cover, teen model weekly I'm not that cool" Nino half whimpered is last part.

Adrien looked at his hopeless friend. He knew Marinette wanted to go to the zoo. She loved animals and couldn't have pets at home because the bakery. "You're cool too dude, trust me, or you wouldn't be my best bud, invite her to the zoo, she'll say yes, I promise."

Nino straightened his cap with confidence and marched out towards the girls who were looking at some sort of book on the steps of the courtyard. He got halfway there before running back.

Adrien smiled, he knew Nino was nervous, heck even he got nervous approaching Marinette sometimes. Especially when she acted like her confident self and took control. He calmed Nino's nerves "Don't worry, we'll do it together" he held out a fist-bump to his friend and they went out to the street side of the school to start their planning.

* * *

Outside the girls were looking at the same book. Adrien could see now it was a teen magazine. The very same one Nino had mentioned. Allowing Nino in front to block their path and therefore allowing an opening for Nino to talk and break the ice a bit.

Nino stood there like a statue of a goldfish. "Oh, so sorry, right Nino" Adrien gently punched his friends arm to get him working again. -I wonder if Marinette knows how many boys she breaks a day?- he wondered to himself as he subconsciously bent to pick up what Marinette had dropped.

His head bumped something hard and a whiff of Vanilla caught his senses. His eyes met hers as he looked for the source. "Sorry" they said simultaneously. He smiled. There was a girl in sync with him. He could remember his father and mother being the same.

"Sorry about that" Adrien glared towards Nino who was still making good on his statue position. "How could we make it up to you?" He fake pondered and lent towards his friend giving him another opening. "Nino"

Verbal prompting wasn't working. Time to take his own advice and be himself. "How about we go to the zoo together, I hear they have a new..." He clicked towards Nino, this was a prompt for both himself and Nino. Nino needed to talk and he needed to stop before he got too excited and Marinette saw straight through his human disguise.

"Panther" Nino managed to blurt out.

Alya and Adrien managed to arrange the details with a small spluttered outburst from Marinette about zooanimoos? Adrien managed to smile and not laugh through her nervousness. She had told him before about how anxiety seemed to have hit her recently and he didn't want to make it worse.

* * *

"Just be yourself" it seemed to be Adriens mantra today. Nino just wasn't getting Marinette at all and he was beginning to feel annoyed that if he didn't understand her exactly why he wanted to be with her. She was beautiful, yes, undeniably, but there was so much more to her then that.

"Easy for you to say, cant I be yourself" Nino joked and Adrien took a long swig from his can of drink to stop himself retorting. He picked up some Bluetooth devices from the store and headed to the zoo. He didn't want to go home for some he already had as he might not get back out again.

The initial meeting didn't go how he planned. It seemed Marinette was too nice not to wait for him. His heart warmed a little more towards the girl. The echo's of his mantra ran through his brain. He saw the disappointment on her as she realised he might not be coming. His need to console that sadness in her overtook him.

"Tell her, he is coming but first I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you..." He heard Nino repeat his words. -Be yourself- the words ran through his mind. ".. that I love you Marinette.." His mind was a blank, the words felt easy and comfortable and "what are you doing!?" Adrien spoke out-loud to himself but it seemed his words fit as Nino panicked and told Marinette he loved someone else. Then continued the lie to be Marinettes best friend. Adrien decided he was no longer putting effort into this encounter. He would try to interject here and there but it was a half hearted effort.

The rumbling and commotion from the other side of the zoo caught the attention of everyone present. Marinette warned Nino to stay put and went to check it out. Adrien decided Chat Noir would be better suited for this.

Marinette darted out of the way as animals streaked past.. The panther stopped and looked in her direction snarling. Her heart barely had time to race before it stopped and started again violently as something grabbed her from behind and she went flying into the air.

"Sorry panther this one already has a cat" a voice quipped.

"Chat Noir! Quick, please, my friends are back there! Alya and Nino, I cant risk them getting hurt, not with Lila.." Chat Noir gave her a short nod and salute before backfliping off the roof they were on get their friends.

Chat Noir was mischievous. How much of that was his super alter ego and how much was Adrien and his uninhibited side was yet to be discovered. In this case he was going to say it was a bit of both. He shut them both in the panther cage together. He knew if Alya had been about that Marinette must have informed her of her conversation with Nino. Lets see him explain himself out of this one. Chat smirked.

Back on the roof top with Marinette he could tell she already had a plan. He watched her looking around the Zoo with that determined look on her face. "So Mari, what's the plan?"

"Look" she pointed to the panther that had spotted her earlier. "I think that's actually the Akuma victim. See that bracelet."

Chat spotted the bracelet. "You will need Lila" he rolled his eyes "no seriously chat, she will need to reverse all this and I cant exactly go get her"

"Well you cant go against a panther either" sometimes he worried about this girl, he didn't doubt that she honestly would go changing after a panther with him.

"No but the panther is looking for something, or someone. I think its Kim, a boy from my school. I saw him here earlier then saw him running away. I don't know why but he seems the type to wind someone up to getting akumatised" She smiled up at chat. "come on kitty, help me down"

She grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it. His eyes didn't leave hers as they slid down to the ground. They stood at the bottom of the pole, breathless like they had run a race. Staring at each other. Neither could look away and both could feel the electricity running through their bodies from the proximity of each other. Something felt right. Complete. Whole.

A scream broke the magic. Blushes appearing on their cheeks Marinette stuttered "get the liar, I mean, lilo – lila – im ketting gim" His sensitive ears picked up her cursing as she ran off. He half smiled as he went to get Lila.

* * *

"In here Kim" Kim and Marinette tumbled into her parents bakery. "Come on" grabbing Kims hand Marinette led him through the whole house and upstairs to her rooftop balcony. She seemed to be looking around for something.

"Er.. Marinette, what are we? er... that was a lot of Adrien pictures..." Marinette shushed him with a finger to his lips so he decided to do some push ups whilst she looked for whatever it was she was looking for.

A streak of black caught her view with a reluctant red following lazily behind. She watched as the Panther changed into different animals and Chat took all the blows from each one trying to retrieve the bracelet.

She sighed in relief when the camera crew showed up as this meant Lila would actually put effort into the capture. Lila was actually graceful, sharp, a formidable opponent when she wanted to be. With her and Chat actually working together they stopped Animan in no time.

Marinette sighed with relief as she collapsed into her room, forgetting about Kim on the roof top. Her head was messed up. She seemed to have fallen in love with two boys. Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Plus she was angry and jealous over Lila but she couldn't let any of these feeling wash over her. She wouldn't give Lila the excuse to fight her and she wouldn't put Chat in that situation.

She heard voices barely register above her.

"Thanks man, I mean, I was thinking of Parkouring it like you do"

"NO don't try it, I've fallen a few times but I have a super suit, plus I always land on my feet"

-laughter-

"Yo, Marinette! Thanks for saving me back there, your room is totally cool by the way, I love this thing here what is it?"

Marinette lifted her head off the chaise to realise both Kim and Chat were now curiously making their way around her room. Kim had to touch everything. Chat just looked curiously at everything Kim touched.

Marinette was processing her feelings still, she watched Chat closely as he smiled at her belongings.

"- oh and why do you have all these pictures of Adrien?" Marinette froze.

"GET OUT!" she screamed and blushed "I MEAN... ALYA, Nino, I left them at the zoo, I need to go, go, get out!" She ushered the boys back out the skylight and ran towards the zoo.

Kim looked at Chat Noir who shrugged "guess Ill give you a lift down?" he said as he held out his baton.

Halfway down the stairs Alyas number rang her phone. "Alya, are you OK? I'm so sorry about what I said about you and Nino earlier, I promise I tell home everything and you don't have to tell him and you don't have to go on a date with him, I'm so sorry I" She stopped in front of Alya outside her house.

They laughed and shared a hug as Nino came out the bakery holding a bag of cookies. Nino's explanation of his crush on Marinette and new found relationship was coming to an end as Kim came sliding in. Literally sliding down a baton into the circle of conversation.

"So I hear you have a crush on someone too?" Nino supplied and Alya rushed to console her friend that she didn't tell Nino who.

Chat Noir jumped down into the circle of friends shrinking his batton to size. "Whos got a what now?"

"Seems Marinette is crushing on someone" Kim said nudging chat Noir with his elbow.

Chats eyes widened. Half sad and half hopeful.

"No-no Kim, I didn't say- Nino didn't mean-"

"Chill Marinette, if you need help I can totally hook you up, if I knew who it is that is" Nino replied, oblivious to Marinettes distress.

"Oh, three guesses to who it is" Kim replied nudging Chat Noir with his elbow again.

Chat looked at Kim confused. He looked down to make sure he was wearing his suit. Yep. As chat noir he had only shared a handful of moment with Kim so why was kim nudging him like they shared a massive secret.

"Kim please, don't tell anyone, I'm so embarrassed, Alya-" She looked at her best-friend pleadingly.

Alya shifted her pose to best friend position sass engaged if needed. "Kim, if you-"

"Kim threw his hands up in front of him "whoa! Don't worry I'm no blabber mouth, I can keep a secret anyway, you too right chat" Kim elbowed Chat again.

"yeah of course, cats honour" he saluted still not having a clue what was going on.

"And Nino?" Marinette said in a small voice, please I know you know, I know he's your best friend but please don't tell Adrien. I should be the one to tell him, when I'm ready, if and when I'm ready, I don't know myself how I'm feeling any more after.." She broke off.

Alya looked at her friend in concern and draped an arm round her shoulders. Nino looked confused at Kim who was ignorantly stretching ready to run home and Chat whose jaw had hit the floor in shock.

"Hey girl, what happened?" Alya comforted her friend. "Did you say something, did he say something? Do I need to kill anyone?" both girls giggled.

"No I'm fine Alya. Just.." she dared a glance at Chat Noir that didn't go unnoticed by Chat or Alya. "something happened.. Ill talk to you about it later OK Als?" her friend smirked and raised an eyebrow towards the super hero. "OK girl, in the meantime..."

Marinette and Alya exchanged some sort of psychic message before parting ways.

"See you later Kim" Alya called giving Kim his opportunity to start his race.

"bye" he shouted back, running off.

This left just Marinette and Chat standing together alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to say I loved writing the part where the boys were in her room. Chats all curious but a little more cautious whilst Kim is very monkey like and touching everything. I totally see Kim with ADHD! sorry not much to say. I love reviews and stuff so please feel free to review the story so far -bug-out-**


End file.
